


In the Changing Wind

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All Human, Fluff, M/M, Malec AU, Romance, alec being a cutie pie, magnus loving it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Malec all human AU. Alec is a hard working student. At his part-time job where he has to deal with terrible people, he meets someone he just can't let go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho! This is my first work in a while that I will be posting here. I also will post my other stuff from other websites here now, so that you can find it all at one place!

It wasn’t as if he was new here. He actually started three years ago when he was sixteen years old and still in high school. When initially, he just wanted to make some more money to buy a car. Later, his parents gave him one for his 18th birthday, seeing how hard-working he was and telling him to keep the money for college. He was very thankful for that, because at least now he didn’t have to work every weekend to survive.  
Normally, his job was okay. His colleagues were very nice. But today, today it was like all hell broke loose.

He usually just fills up the shelves and checks if any products were in the wrong places. It was unbelievable where people will put the stuff they didn’t want anymore, but were too lazy to bring back. Another thing was people shoplifting. Oh how he learned to hate people while working in this shithole. Some were actually trying to convince him to just let them go with the stuff they wanted to steal. ‘It’s a big chain, it doesn’t matter to them,’ they said. ‘Who cares about them losing a few coins,’ they said. Well, Alec cared. And all of his shift mates, because if there is stuff being stolen, they have to pay for it in the end. ‘ _People_ ,’ he groaned. But all in all, his work of filling up shelves was really relaxed, since he always has a bit of time to chat to his colleagues.

Today, however, this wasn’t his duty. Today, Clary called in sick, she got the flu and was a puking mess – poor girl. And since he already had worked at the checkout numerous times, he was seated there to replace her for today. He didn’t necessarily have problem working as a cashier, he even kinda liked the work as itself – probably just because he didn’t had to do it all the time – but the people. Oh god. The people.

And of course this day had to be like ten times busier than usual. Alec just wanted to go home.

The first time they told him that he would go to checkout for the day, he was excited. Filling up racks and shelved did some work on his back, so he was glad to relax a little bit. But uh-uh. People are always in a rush. He learned it the hard way when this guy came to his checkout with a shitton of stuff he had to type in manually, who then complained why this was taking so long and then, when Alec asked him if he might have 8 cents, he literally threw them in his face and left. So whenever Alec hears that he would spend his shift at the checkout, a little part inside of him died.

So it did today. Especially since today was the big discount day. When he entered the store around 7.30 am, there were already people waiting outside. Even before his boss actually spoke to him he knew he would be sitting at the checkout next to Raphael today.

At exactly 8.00 am the doors opened and people were storming into the store. He looked over to his colleague who was simply whispering, “ _Dios mio_ , brace yourself,” when they saw the first customers race to the checkouts. And so begun one of those shifts Alec will probably never forget...

  
\------------

  
“Nononononoo! This is not possible! These coupons are all valid and applicable! You have to take them! You have to! I wanna talk to your manager!!!!” the lady yelled.

Oh yeah. That’s what he loved the most. Coupons. Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t have anything against saving a bit or people who use them, buuuuuut he certainly wasn’t happy when he saw the enormous pile of stuff, paired with an envelope full of coupons. He scanned all the articles and all the coupons, but some of them were just not working when they already had the discount day. And this lady wasn’t happy about it. Oh boy. Now she has to pay 54.66 $ instead of 52.86$. Of course this was a giant difference when the actual worth of the stuff was something around 300$ or something. Sometimes he was actually amazed by how much people can save with those little coupons. But today he was pissed. It wasn’t his fault, but of course she was having none of it. Dying on the inside more than ever, he picked up the phone next to him and called his boss.

“Lydia? Hey, it’s Alec. Listen, I’m sorry, but I’m having a little problem with… some coupons here. Would you be so kind and…? Alright. Okay, thank you so much!”

“Okay, so my manager will be here in a moment. I’m very sorry for this inconvenience. “ The lady just huffed and threw him a dirty look. Okay. Normally these people were so nice and understanding if a few ones don’t work. But not with her. Uh-uh. She’s gonna fight for her 1.80 $. She could’ve paid less if she wouldn’t have taken 15 packages of detergents, but whatever, he took a sip of his tea standing next to the phone. That’s none of his business.

After a minute that felt like eternity, Lydia finally arrived. The older woman was still yelling, but now it was stuff about how stupid Alec was and why they would place a fledgling like him at the checkout, on a busy day like this. It took him so much to stay calm right now. And it was only a few minutes before 1 pm. At least he could take his break in 5 minutes. When the lady finally left, without her 1.80 $, Alec took a deep breath.

“Thanks Lydia and I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize. That’s what I’m here for. Take your break in 5, okay?” Alec nodded and Lydia left to go back to her office.

“Hello,” Alec greeted the next customer. And when he looked up, he noticed the most gorgeous man he has ever seen in his entire life. _Oh by the angel, please take me with you._

“Hi. I heard the encounter with that woman. I’m sorry. I don’t understand why people are always so rude to cashiers,” he said.

 “Yeah, well,” he began scanning the gorgeous brown-eyed man’s items, ”many think they are above us, since we’re just sitting here instead of working in a bank or I don’t know, a barn.” A barn? _What the fuck Lightwood_? The gorgeous man grinned.

“A barn?” He chuckled.

“Uhh. Yeah… Anyways, I mean most of us are studying at the same time, but people never think about that.” _What the fuck is wrong with you? Stop babbling, he probably doesn’t care. But by the Angel, he is so handsome!_

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell you my whole life story,” Alec apologized sheepishly while still scanning the items.

“Oh, no don’t apologize. Sometimes you just need to vent. Besides, I’m working too while studying,” the gorgeous brown-haired man confessed. He was truly beautiful. Gosh he wanted to ask him for a date so bad, it actually hurt.

“What do you study? If you don’t mind me asking?” Alec wanted to know. He really wanted to know. It was so strange, but something inside him just magically pulled him to this man. Oh no, he saw the end of Mr. Perfect’s items.

“I don’t mind at all. I study psychology,” he answered, “And you?”

“Wow, that’s really cool. I study… uhm literature.“ The mysterious man smiled.

“That sounds nice,” he just commented. Alec noticed that this was the last item and scanned it.

“Well, that would be 40.86$ then. Would you like some help to get the items to your car or…?” _Please say yes, please just say yes._

“Oh, help would be very much appreciated,” the man replied grinning. Alec felt as if the man almost knew what was going through his head. The man paid for his items and then Alec helped him bringing the bags to his car. When they left the store, Alec took another deep breath. Fresh air.

“I’m Magnus, by the way,” the gorgeous one introduced himself. Alec wasn’t sure if he didn’t wanted to keep refering to him as the gorgeous one, but then again Magnus was just such a beautiful name, he was kinda blown away.

“I’m Alec, well Alexander, but most people call me Alec,” he replied.

“And which one do you prefer?” ~~the gorgeous~~ , no Magnus asked.

“Uh, I don’t mind either of them.”

“Well, then nice to meet you Alexander,” Magnus said. Alec beamed at him and nodded. When they arrived at Magnus’ car, Alec had to chuckle a bit. The car was the exact same color as his eyeliner.

“Is there something funny you see, Alexander?” Magnus asked amused.

“Oh no, totally not. Your car is… cute,” Alec grinned.

“Just like me,” the other man winked.

“I’m not going to deny that,” the Lightwood boy responded with a genuine smile. He was really cute indeed. When he smiled, it was like his eyes were shining so bright, that the almost glowed. They also had different shape than he had every seen. Almost cat-like. And then his smile. Wow. Just beautiful.

“So, do you want to ask me out now, or not?” Magnus asked with a mischievous grin.

“Oh totally, yes. How about dinner tomorrow? At eight? Wait, I’ll give you my number. I mean, if you want to go out with me of course. Maybe I should’ve waited for an answer first. I mean if you don’t want to – “ he finally stopped babbling when Magnus put his finger over Alec’s soft lips to stop him from talking anymore.

“I’d love to go out tomorrow at 8 for dinner with you, Alexander.” He smiled and took out his phone, giving it to Alec to put in his number.

“Tomorrow at 8 it is then,” Magnus said.

“Tomorrow at 8,” Alec repeated with a grin. He was already waving and going back, when he stopped ran back to the car. Magnus looked a bit confused. Did he forget something?

“I forgot. I wanted to tell you that your eyeliner really looks cool,” Alec said.

“Oh thank you. You tried it yourself before?” Magnus asked with a big grin. He rarely ever gets to hear positive things, except from his friends. He already knew that Alexander was different from all his exes before and he was looking forward to that date.

“Not exactly, but I have a little sister. She loves trying stuff on me. But it burned like hell when she did it,” he laughed, “Anyways, see you tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow,” Magnus repeated this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date is nearing, but will everything go as planned?

“Izzy, I swear by all the salt in me,” Alec sighed. He instantly regretted telling her about his date. As if the look Raphael gave him when he came after his break wasn’t enough. Or that there were those customers that saw him smile and made it their mission to ruin his mood. Not that it had worked. He had a date with the most beautiful being in existence and there was literally nothing that was able put him in a bad mood.

‘ _Well, maybe there was’,_ he thought while looking at his sister. Of course he wasn’t really regretting it. He knew exactly how his little sister would react to him having a crush (and a date!!!). Still didn’t mean that he has to like it. Also the fact that Raphael was there to spill all the things he tried to hide from her didn’t really help at all.

“And then he came back in with that big-ass smile that literally nobody could wipe off his face for the rest of the day,” Raphael snickered. He loved exposing his friend to his sister.

“Shut it Raphael and better help me picking out what to wear now,” Alec growled.

“Thank you so much for existing, Raphael,” Isabelle giggled.

They were all following Alec into his bedroom, Raphael going straight to the closet and opening it.

“Oh, is this where you had been hiding all those years Lightwood?” Raphael asked grinning. Isabelle burst out laughing while Alec just rolled his eyes. He made this joke every single time when Alec needed clothing advice.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don’t you think this one’s getting old?”

“Nope, I certainly don’t think this one is ever going to be old,” Raphael countered while going through his friend’s stuff. At one point he fished out a dark blue shirt and some black jeans.

“Done. Was that really that hard, _querido_?” He grinned. He knew that that wasn’t the actual reason Alec has asked them to be here. He had noticed the older Lightwood sibling’s tension earlier when he entered the apartment.

“Although I’m pretty sure Magnus doesn’t really care what you’re going to wear, more about how long you’re going to wear it,” the younger boy teased with a devilish grin.

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

He wasn’t inexperienced or anything. Oh _hell_ no. But it has been almost over a year since he was on a date the last time. There also was something about Alexander that made Magnus feel things he never felt before. Which was weird, since he only met him yesterday.

Okay, that might not be the complete truth. When he saw this man with his beautiful smile that was probably brighter than a thousand suns, he could swear that his heart stopped for a few seconds. It wasn’t even the first time that he saw him. He noticed him several times on campus before. Which might have sounded creepy, but he really wasn’t stalking the raven-haired boy. It was just a coincidence. But it was, admittedly, a nice one.

As he was going through his clothes, he became more and more nervous. Which was weird for him. There weren’t many occasions that made him nervous like this. Hell, he didn’t even know what to wear! He never had a problem with choosing his outfits. What was wrong with him today?

“Cat, I think I’m dying.”

Catarina stopped petting Church for a moment and looked up, her right eyebrow raised.

“And why do you think that?,” she asked amused. She obviously had noticed how tense and jumpy her friend had been since she had entered his lair. She had to admit that he was pretty entertaining to look at. Especially when he was applying his eyeliner. She had never seen him messing it up. Today he needed 3 attempts. Per eye. She didn’t exactly say anything, but she may or may have not giggled a teeny tiny bit every time she heard her friend curse under his breath.

“For such a cool and collected guy, you certainly are a mess today, my dear friend,” Cat giggled, letting Church go so he could feed.

“That’s the problem! I don’t understand this. I never have problems selecting an outfit? Why today? What is wrong with me? Do I have a serious condition? Drive me to the ER, I’m too young to die!” Magnus cried out dramatically, holding onto the antique chair on his left. He hated this. Actually hated this.

“Oh Magnus, calm down, it’s just a date! For all you know he could be some cow-worshipping weirdo,” she tried to intervene.

“Hey, cows _are_ adorable,” he tried to defend him, not even knowing if his date likes cows.

“You haven’t seen him, Cat! He – He’s just – He’s tall, but not too tall. Just the perfect height. His eyes, woah, these eyes are so beautiful. Darkish brown with a hint of green which light so much when the sun light falls on his face. He is so gorgeous, Cat. I just – I just don’t wanna fuck this up tonight. I can’t fuck this up tonight,” he sighed.

It sounded weird, but it was true: He felt so connected to this man. This man who he barely knew for 5 minutes. And yet they were one of the best 5 minutes he had in a long time. After Camille, it was hard for him to move on with life. She broke his heart into million different pieces when he told her that he loved her and she simply laughed in his face. From that moment on, he just wasn’t ready to open up again.

_Until one day he had seen this boy on campus. He was walking past him with a black-haired beautiful woman and a blonde guy that was teasing him about something. He grinned when the boy, now known as Alec, was turning his head to look at him and giving a heart-warming smile, just to forget about the slippery copplestones and fall down right there in front of his two friends. For a few seconds Magnus felt a little bit guilty, until he noticed the little wink, that Alec was giving him. Magnus grinned, but heard someone call his name and turned around just to see Ragnor coming at him, telling him about his newest crush._

Cat smiled softly as she got up from the couch and walked towards Magnus, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“Magnus, it’s okay. He is not Camille. And it’s only your first date. It will be good for you, however it will end. Try not to think too much ahead, concentrate on the here and now. It will be good. And if it’s going really south, then text me and I will emergency call you,” Catarina promised. Her friend just nodded.

“Okay, and now let me see, maybe we will find something for you,” she suggested when she saw that Church decided to take a nap on the couch where she just sat.

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

Alec had texted Magnus to meet him at a parking lot near the restaurant, since they didn’t have any and the night was crystal clear. He loved looking at the stars and hoped that Magnus did so too. And what was better than a romantic stroll under the stars and the moon bore eating the perfect food?

As he was on the way to the parking lot, he couldn’t stop worrying, but also hoping for what might happen after this evening, if things went good. They might have another date after this one. Maybe one of them would kiss the other one. Maybe they would do so much more than just kiss?

Lost in his thoughts, he drove down the empty street that was going through a forest.

Well, that was, until he saw something hop on the road. Alec hit the brakes as fast and hard as he could, honking wild, hoping the creature would leave, but it was too late. He was already crashing into the huge majestic deer that was standing right in the middle of the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> How did you like it? What do you think will happen to Alec? And what will Manus do?
> 
> It would be awesome if you'd left a comment! ♥ The next chapter will be up in a few days!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Alec make it up to Magnus for not showing up?

“Shit shit shit!” Alec yelled.

Before the car actually hit the deer, he was already mentally preparing himself for the impact. As his car hit the deer, he tried not to hit the airbag too hard with his head. The airbag opened and he did hit it, but it was not hard enough for him to fall into long unconsciousness. He was out for maybe 5 minutes.

When he came to his senses again, he got out of the car. He sighed. There was quite some blood, but the deer was gone. He just hoped that the deer would be okay again. After all they are pretty lovely creatures.

As he got out, he noticed that he also had hit a road limit sign. Great. His car looked partially wrecked, he had to repair it first.

After he made the necessary calls, he looked at his watch. Shit, Magnus!

He pulled out his phone, hoping the other man wouldn’t think that he had stood him up, which would be the only logical thing to think, to be honest. He dialed Magnus’ number and hoped that the other man would answer it.

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

He hated himself so much. Did he really think, that this gorgeous man would’ve really wanted to date him?

It was already an hour later and he was sitting with Ragnor, Catarina and Raphael in a small diner. He had called Catarina 30 minutes after Alec was supposed to show up and after he just couldn’t reach him. She was there 5 minutes later, since she was already in town and brought Ragnor and Raphael along.

“I can’t believe that he just stood you up. Alec is a great guy and you should’ve heard him dreaming about you when he came back from his break,” Raphael tried to defend his co-worker and friend.

“Then why hasn’t he shown up? Or texted, or called that he would be late?” Magnus sighed, “It doesn’t matter anymore. He probably changed his mind or something. I don’t care,” he said. But boy, did he care. He was thankful for Cat to come and bring the other two, but at the same time, all he wanted to do was curl up like Chairman Meow and cry. He just opened himself again for a chance of happiness, and then this happened. Feeling a little dull, he picked up a fry and ate it, looking more like a moping puppy.

Until his phone rang.

“It’s him!” Raphael declared grinning. He was sure that Alec had an explanation as to why he didn’t show up. He just hoped that it was a good one. Magnus just shushed them all right before he picked up.

“Magnus Bane here.”

“Magnus? Oh thank god, it’s me Alec! Listen, I’m so sorry, god you don’t believe how sorry I am! But I just…” he took a deep breath. Magnus didn’t say a word.

“Magnus, I hit a deer,” he explained sadly, “It just showed up in the middle of the road and I tried to stop, I really did try, you have to believe me, but it was too near and then I just bumped right into it and oh by the Angel, I swear I never wanted this. I love deer! I love deer, and then I hit one, what is wrong with me?” he cried out. Magnus heart stopped beating for a moment when he heard that Alec had a car accident. He took a deep breath when he finally replied again.

“Alexander, hey, calm down, where are you?” Magnus asked worried, having all 3 pairs of eyes on him now with several variations of a mouthed ‘What happened’.

“I uh… I’m on that road that goes through the forest. You know, right before entering the city. I also hit a road limit sign,” Alec added nervously.

“Alright, I think I know where you are. I’m coming, okay? I’m pretty sure after hitting those two things, you can’t drive anywhere anyway,” he stated calm.

“Okay, thank you. And Magnus?”

“Yes Alec?”

“I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was an accident. All that matters is that you’re okay. I’ll be there in a few minutes, alright?”

“Alright.”

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

When Magnus arrived, he already saw a police car behind Alec’s wrecked car, plus an officer and Alec himself. He got out of the car and hurried over to his date.

“Alec! Are you okay?” He asked worried, fishing out a leaf out of the taller man’s hair and then gently caressing his cheek. Alec leaned into the touch and just nodded at first.

“Yeah, I’m- I’m okay. Thank you for coming,” he replied with a shy smile.

“I’m just glad you’re okay and that you didn’t just stood me up,” Magnus admitted jokingly, making Alec’s eyes grew wide open.

“Oh my god, no, I would have never stood you up, I promise. Never!” Alec exclaimed and smiled at Magnus. The other one replied with a smile himself.

Magnus waited while Alec was sorting out everything with the officer. Apparently Alec knew the guy when he thanked him and referred to him as ‘Luke’. He gave him a quick hug before said Luke waved and drove away. Alec came back over to him.

“Thank god Luke was on his shift. He’s the dad of a friend of mine and very nice. I kinda freaked out and called him, rather than the police themselves. I just have to wait now until someone gets my car and brings it to a workshop. Is that okay for you?”

“I have all the time in the world for you, Alexander,” he guaranteed, taking Alec’s hand into his. Alec looked down for a second until he looked back up again, into Magnus dark brown eyes of which he knew that they would shine golden when the sunlight would hit them.

“So… what about our date now?” Alec asked. He really felt guilty, although he knew that it wasn’t his fault.

“How about we wrap this up and then we could go to my place for drinks?” Magnus suggested. Alec’s eyes lit up, despite the pitch dark of the night.

“That sounds wonderful.”

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

They were glad it was summer and that they didn’t freeze now, despite it already being half past 10 when the tow truck finally arrived.

They spent the time with looking at the stars while Alec explained different constellations and the origins of their names. At one point he tried to show Magnus the Summer Triangle, consisting of the stars Denab from Cygnus, Vega from Lyra and Altair from the constellation of the Aquila. Magnus had some difficulties to find these stars, so Alec got quickly behind him, pointing out to the stars from this position, so that Magnus couldn’t miss them. But all Magnus noticed was Alec’s warm breath at his neck and the feeling of Alec’s body pressed against his. Concentrating on some stars seemed silly at the moment, when he had the man of his dreams right behind him, touching him, without actually using his hands. Until he did and took Magnus’ hand to point out the stars, which was when Magnus finally actually tried to see them. He was so astonished by Alec’s passion, that he just had to try to find them, and when he actually did, he grinned from ear to ear as he felt Alec’s soft lips brushing the back of his neck all so slightly that he almost thought that he imagined it.

The moment ended suddenly, when they heard the tow truck coming near.

Now they sat both on the hood of Magnus’ car and continued where they were interrupted. Alec had his arm around Magnus’ waist and smiled at him, while he was trying to find Delphinius. He cried out excited when he had actually found it on his own, grinning proudly at his date. They sat like this for a few minutes until they both started to shiver a bit.

“Shall we go to your place then?” Alec suggested with a smile.

“Oh yes, that is an excellent idea, Alexander.”

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

The drive to Magnus’ lair was quiet, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence at all. It was actually quite nice and relaxing. At one point Alec carefully placed his hand over Magnus’ on the gear lever. Thankfully, he answered with a smile and gently stroked over Alec’s fingers with his thumb.

A few minutes later they arrived at Magnus’ lair. He opened the door with a click and they entered. Alec’s eyes grew wide.

“Wow,” he whispered. It was huge. The first room didn’t really look like it was part of the living area. More like something where you would welcome customers for some sort of mystical thing, assuming from the sparkly and antique décor. 

“Oh, yeah, this is the room where I… handle customers,” he said with a sheepish smile. Somehow he forgot that Alec would see this room and probably ask questions. He wasn’t embarrassed about his profession, next to his study, but people usually were taken aback when he would explain it to them. He just hoped Alec wouldn’t react like this.

Magnus noticed how his date was about to ask a question, when suddenly something was running to them. Magnus eyes grew wide in shock when he realized what just happened.

Chairman Meow was plodding around Alec’s legs, purring satisfied when Alec kneeled down a bit to pet the small cat. He grinned and carefully picked him up, the cat in his arms closing his eyes and cuddling up into the stranger’s arms.

“Awww you are a cute kitty cat, aren’t you?” he cooed to the small cat in his arms. Magnus couldn’t help but smile. Chairman Meow usually hid in his basket in the back of his bedroom. This was so not him, but Magnus wasn’t complaining.

“Wow, normally he hides from people, other than me,” he explained, taking a few steps towards them, closing in the gap between them, now also looking at the small creature.

Somehow, this just made Alec even hotter. He was already hot to begin with. But his smile when he saw the Chairman, was just beyond beautiful. He was the perfect human being. And he was standing right in front of him. He obviously loved animals. First he cried about the deer and now he almost forgot Magnus while holding his cat. On the first look Alec seemed so tough, but now – Now that he saw his soft side, he could barely contain himself.

“Do you like cows?” Magnus blurted. Making Alec’s head jerk up while letting down Chairman Meow again. His eyes were even bigger than in the moment he saw the small grey fella a few seconds ago.

“Oh my god, I **_LOVE_** cows! They are so adorable, have you seen them? With their big beautiful eyes? I mean obviously, you have, but man, I swear. If I could, I would have one. Okay, not _one_ , because that would be bad for them and they might get lonely, so yeah, I would have quite some if I could –” He suddenly stopped, now blushing really hard when he realized what he was actually saying. His face turned into a dark shade of pink and he ran embarrassed his hands through his messy, dark hair.

“I- uh. Sorry, that was too much, uhm. So yeah, I ah – I do like cows,” he answered, still not looking into the other man’s eyes. A few seconds passed by, Alec still not daring to look up again, when he heard a small chuckle leave Magnus’ throat. He just wanted for the earth to open up and swallow him, until he felt a hand softly caressing his cheek. He finally looked up and saw a sight he definitely hadn’t expected.

Magnus’ eyes were filled with a look that didn’t contain mockery or pity. It was more curiosity and something else that Alec couldn’t quite match. But it made him smile a bit and he was glad the other man didn’t give him the look everyone else would have.

“You are very adorable, Alexander. And I mean it not to ridicule you, but in a very positive way,” he added, making feel Alec very relieved by that.

“So how about the promised drinks? And maybe we could order food? How about pizza?” Magnus asked, distracting from the moment that had made his date _clearly_ uncomfortable.

“Pizza sounds great!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, of course Alec wouldn't just bail on a date with Magnus.  
> What do you think of the chapter? Let me now with a comment please!  
> I also have no idea how long this will go on. I was actually planning on this to be a one or two shot, but mehh. I'll be posting new chapters now on sundays, since I have quite some stuff to do for university right now, but we'll see. Maybe I'll surprise you with an extra chapter. Who knows?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cozy night with pizza and long talks.

After they had finished munching the pizzas, they were sprawled across Magnus’ couch, both holding their bellies.

“Oh my god, I am so full,” Alec groaned, looking up to Magnus who just nodded.

“I swear, two pizzas were enough, but no, Mister I’m-so-hungry needed another one, just to make sure,” Magnus whined.

“At least we’re not hungry anymore,” he chuckled. His head was positioned in Magnus’ lap, looking up into the other man’s eyes. He let his hand roam over the other man’s stomach, over his chest up to his cheek and let it rest there. Smiling, he propped himself up and stared into his date’s eyes.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, stroking his cheek. Magnus blushed, but also smiled wide. They might not have a magical first date with fancy food, but they did have an amazing night, despite the deer-incident.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Magnus grinned. He could lose himself in Alec’s brown eyes. They were similar to his own, and yet so different. He had noticed that when the light would shine into them, they looked more hazel than golden, like his own. He leaned his forehead against Alec’s and they both smiled.

When they both leaned in a bit more, lips barely brushing, something jumped onto Magnus’ lap, making them both jump. Alec chuckled when he saw the small bundle of fur.

“Hey little one,” he greeted the cat.

“What’s his name?” He asked curious. Magnus giggled before answering.

“His name is Chairman Meow,” he said, grinning like an idiot, hoping Alec would get the reference.

And he did. Laughter filled the room and Chairman Meow positioned himself between the two men, clearly comfortable like this.

“So what do you do to be able to effort _this all here_ ,” Alec asked hesitantly, “You don’t have to answer of course, I’m sorry, I was just wondering…”

“It’s okay,” Magnus smiled, “You saw the first room when entering, right?” He asked him. He just hoped Alec wouldn’t leave after he told him. Alec nodded.

“Well, uhm… I’m doing card readings,” Magnus confessed and looked down at the Chairman, moving a bit away from Alec to give him the space to leave, if he would want to. But surprisingly, he felt the other man’s arm around his own waist. He looked up and didn’t see anything like disgust, it was more curiosity, which made his heart swell in pride.

“Oh really? Oh my god, that’s so cool! Can you read them for me? I mean, not… now, but maybe some other time?” Alec asked excited. Magnus nodded before he realized what Alec just said. _Some other time._ He grinned.

“So… you wanna see me again, huh?” He smirked, making Alec blush again. _God, he was so adorable when he blushed._

“Oh yes I totally want that!” He exclaimed then truthfully. He didn’t have anything to loose.

“Well, that sounds marvelous, because I want that too.”

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

They had talked for hours and hours about everything and anything. Magnus told him stories about his work and Chairman Meow and Alec told him about his siblings, his sister Isabelle and his two brothers Jace and Max. It was obvious to him how much Alec loved his siblings and he was glad for him.

“It must be nice to have a family that loves you so much,” he muttered lost in thoughts. Alec gave him a worried look.

“How is your family?” Alec asked carefully, feeling that this was kind of a sensitive topic, but then again, it was 2.30 am and that was the ultimate time to talk about all the heartbreaking stuff that has happened to you.

“My family… Well, they don’t exist anymore,” he begun. Alec gasped and pulled the man beside him closer to him and gently stroked his back. Magnus smiled sadly.

“When I was born, well – I wasn’t what they would call a child of love. My mom had a one night stand and well, let me say I was a ‘kinder surprise’,” Magnus said grinning, while Alec laughed out loud.

“My mom died when I was 17. It was a car accident.” Alec gasped, but signaled him to continue.

“I’ve been in the car with her. Something was on the street and she tried to swerve, but it was winter and the streets were frozen, so we slipped from the street and hit a tree. I was okay, but she… wasn’t. She was unconscious from the moment she hit the tree. I called an ambulance and when they came, it actually looked good. But when we arrived at the hospital, they found out that she was bleeding internally. They tried to save her, but she already lost too much blood. She died the same night while I only got a slight concussion,” Magnus explained. He sighed and leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder and closed his eyes for a minute. Alec didn’t say anything, he was just there for him. Lightly, he pressed his lips on Magnus’ forehead. Then on his temple. He gently pressed another kiss on the other man’s cheek. He didn’t say it, but he was wondering about Magnus’ father. As if he could read Alec’s mind, he continued.

“After my mom died, I moved to my grandparent’s –” he made a gesture, showing that this was it.

“I found out that my dad had died shortly after I was born, but had left some money for me for when I turned 18. It was for college, but as you might know, the amount people had needed back then is only a fraction of what it costs today. And since I was very into card reading since the time my mother showed it to me one day, I thought, why not invest into some decoration and then start this little business.” Alec was nodding slowly. His heart ached for Magnus. He wished that he had known Magnus earlier and that he could’ve been by his side. But they didn’t knew each other back then. All he could do was to be there for him now.

“Do you remember when we met the first time?” Alec asked with a smirk to lighten the mood. He knew Magnus did, judging from the mischievous look in his eyes. Magnus didn’t expect him to remember, but apparently he did.

“You mean, in the supermarket yesterday? Yes, I do recall our conversation,” he teased, but then gently took Alec’s hand in his own.

“Of course I remember. Your knees weakened after you saw my magnificent beauty and seconds after, you fell down, unable to comprehend how a single human being can be as gorgeous as me! Wasn’t that it?” Now he was just being cocky.

But he was also right. He had been overwhelmed by this from afar perfect looking human being. Although this opinion hadn’t changed at all now that his body was pressed against Magnus’, their fingers intertwined and feeling himself falling far too quick and too hard for the psychology student. Normally he would’ve been afraid, but then again, he never really was _in love_ before. He had a few boyfriends, sure, and when Raj broke up with him he did feel a little pang, but besides that, Alec Lightwood never had been in love before. And deep inside he was afraid. He was afraid of falling in love in general. He was afraid of falling too hard and then being left with his heart being broken. He was afraid of missing someone so bad that it would physically hurt him. He was afraid of loving too much.

He was afraid of taking risks.

He was afraid of living.

But somehow all of this didn’t matter when the person he was falling for was Magnus. With him, Alec felt alive. Like he finally found this one part he has always been looking for. Like he could do anything and everything. With Magnus by his side, Alec felt comfortable. And he never wanted to miss that feeling ever again.

“Alec?” Magnus pulled him from his thoughts, ”Are you okay?” He asked worried.

“Hm? Oh yeah, I was just – lost in thoughts, I’m sorry,” Alec apologized with a sheepish smile, looking Magnus deep into his eyes.

“But yes, you swept me right off my feet by just looking longingly at me with those beautiful, beautiful eyes of yours,” he answered grinning.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Around 4 in the morning they were still talking. Magnus was laying on the couch with his head in Alec’s lap. He felt one hand in his hair, another one holding his left hand that was lying on his chest.

“Have you ever been in love?” Alec asked suddenly.

“Like, really in love?” He added, looking into Magnus’ eyes and gently caressing his cheek. Magnus looked up at him questioningly and nodded softly.

“Yes, I have been in love before,” he simply stated, trying not to get too deep into it. He smiled up at Alec with a look in his eyes that made Alec’s heart melt, before closing them for a moment to just enjoy the time with him.

“How does it feel like?” He then asked. Magnus’ eyes opened in surprise.

“You never have been in love?”

“No, not really. I mean, I had boyfriends before, but – I never could give them enough, you know? Maybe there’s something wrong with me? Maybe I can’t fall in love. But then again…” he trailed off, as Magnus slowly pulled himself up, folding his arms behind Alec‘s neck.

“Hey,” he whispered, ”nothing is wrong with you, okay? You’re only, what? 19?”

“20,” Alec interrupted, making Magnus smile.

“20, see? You’re young. You have all the time in the world to fall in love. It’s normal, alright? Don’t worry your pretty head about it,” he reassured Alec who just replied with a much calmer expression, snuggling up into Magnus’ chest and drawing patterns on his chest with his finger. They enjoyed the silence again for a moment until Magus began to speak.

“However, when you’re 22 like me –” Magnus begun, but was interrupted by a snort from the man next to him.

“You sound like an old man,” Alec grinned. Which Magnus answered with a grin himself.

“Could you still tell me?” Alec asked quietly after a minute. Magnus just nodded and gently caressed Alec’s cheek.

“You know, when you’re in love, everything is different. Not the honeymoon phase different where everything is just perfect and there are no problems in the whole universe. No, being in love is something else. It’s when you don’t care about your current situation. Whether it’s heaven or hell. As long as they’re with you, you’re happy, you’re okay. And as long you can make each other laugh, you know that you both will survive anything. It means that you want to make this person happy, you would do anything for them. You want them to succeed and to be free from all the chains that keep them unhappy,” Magnus explained. He felt Alec nod softly against his chest and smiled.

Oh yes. Alec felt it. He felt it in his bones, his blood, his veins. He felt it in his heart. He felt it in every part of his body. He was falling in love with Magnus. And he was falling hard.

“You will fall in love eventually, I promise. So don’t worry Alexander.”

Alec just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used some quotes fromShannon L. Alder for Magnus' description of being in love. :)
> 
> Anyways, did you like the new chapter? Aren't they just adorable? Help, I love them just so much. ♥  
> Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after with a panicing Alec and a supportive Magnus.

They had eventually fallen asleep on Magnus’ big and comfortable couch. Magnus had curled up with Alec’s arms holding him safe from behind. At one point Church crawled out of his basket and climbed on Alec just to fall asleep on him again.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

When Alec woke up the next morning, he noticed a weight on his butt. Tired and curious he look up only to see a different cat laying on his booty. He chuckled and gently petted the bigger feline. The cat purred happily and snuggled into the pile of blankets.

“This is incredible,” Alec heard the man next to him. He gave him a confused look.

“Church, he hates people. Everyone, except my friend Catarina. I’m pretty sure he even hates me,” Magnus laughed. Alec held many surprises. And Magnus had set his mind on finding out more about him.

“Well, what can I say? Animals love me,” he grinned.

“By the way, what time is it?” Alec asked after a moment of staring into Magnus’ brown eyes. The other man turned around to catch a glance on the clock.

“It’s 11 am, why? Do you have a train to ca –“

“Shit!” Alec yelled and jumped out of the bed, startling Magnus a bit.

“I – I’m sorry. I just have to be at work in an hour! And I have to get there, oh great, where is the next bus stop?” Alec rambled as he paced up and down. His managers were nice, but his boss wasn’t so much. And he was very keen on punctuality. His brain was running high, trying to figure out how he can possibly get from here to the city in an hour. He was stopped, however when he felt a hand on his forearm. Magnus gave him a reassuring look.

“Alec,” he started.

“Go take a shower. I’ll make a little something to eat and then I’ll drive you to work, okay?”

Without thinking too much about it, Alec just nodded, muttered an embarrassed ‘Thank you’ and went into the bathroom. Magnus just chuckled, then went to the kitchen to heat up the oven and to prepare egg muffins and some fruit salad.

While he was cutting the fruit, Magnus couldn’t stop smiling. He also couldn’t really remember when he was falling asleep and if it was before Alec or after him. He just knew that waking up next to him was one of the most beautiful things he had felt in a long time and he hoped that he would be able to do it many, many times in the future from now on.

He knew that they only had their first date and that they just met 3 days ago. But something inside him just didn’t wanted to let Alec go ever again. And maybe that sounded like something only psychopaths would say, but he felt that somehow Alec felt the same.

The way they talked all through the night until they saw the first sunrays rise again was just so different from all the dates he had before. He never let someone stay for the night. Especially not if they didn’t even kiss before. If Magnus feels like it, he’s the one going to someone’s place and then leaving before they have the chance to wake up. And he really was okay with that.

But with Alec it was just different.  He couldn’t explain it.

He put the bowl of fruit salad on the table when the bathroom door opened and Alec stepped into the living room with nothing more than a towel around his hips. Water droplets were running over his toned torso and Magnus almost didn’t dared to let his eyes dart a bit more down to his abs. Because oh boy. He grabbed the counter to make sure that if he faints, he can at least try to hold onto something. Not that the complained. Alec looked like a hot ancient god. He already did before, but now? Wow.

“I – uh, sorry I just – I thought that maybe, only if it’s not too much to ask, if you could maybe lend me a shirt? Just, you know,” Alec muttered, awkwardly rubbing his neck.

Magnus grinned and went to his bedroom, fishing out the most non-him shirt he could find and gave it to him. He chuckled to himself when he saw the ‘blink if you want me’ shirt, but then decided against it, since Alec would have to wear it at work. And to be honest, he didn’t need anyone getting flirty at Alec since he was hoping for them to become something.

He gave Alec the shirt with a smile and got the muffins out of the oven.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The drive to the supermarket was quiet, but Alec enjoyed the silence. He glanced out of the window and smiled to himself. Last night had been perfect. Magnus was just perfect. He barely knew him for a few days. And yet, he felt so safe and understood when he was around him. It should feel weird, but it just didn’t. He loved being around Magnus. He usually constantly worries, but when he is with him, he can stop it.

Alec didn’t notice right away when they had arrived at his work place. He was still lost in thoughts, imagining what it would’ve been like if they actually went to the restaurant. Would he feel the same way as he did now? He doubted that they would’ve talked about their pasts in as much detail as they did last night. But he was somehow still sure that they would have enjoyed their date nonetheless. And maybe if he would’ve been lucky, he would’ve even gotten a kiss. Something he really ached for as soon as that thought hit his brain.

When he felt a hand touch his shoulder, he quickly looked back at Magnus, his thought gone now.

“We’re here, darling,” he heard Magnus say with a smirk plastered all over his face. Alec blushed, but answered with a grin himself.

“Sorry, I was lost in thoughts,” Alec apologized. He felt his cheeks heat up. Why did he always blush so easily?

“Yeah, I noticed that. You look really cute when you’re blushing.”

Instead of answering, he just blushed more and pointed at the supermarket with a tilt of his head.

“I have to get going.” Alec explained.

“I thought so. Since I was driving you here and such.” Magnus chuckled.

“Can – can we repeat this? This date thing?”

“I’d very much love to repeat this date thing.”  Magnus answered with a genuine smile.

“Great, that’s uh, really great.”

Alec looked again into Magnus’ eyes and instantly regretted it. All he wanted to do now was to just kiss him. He felt shivers all over his body and a faint smile found its way onto his lips.

“Okay, well then… See you,” Alec whispered, not being able to speak any louder. His eyes wandered from Magnus’ eyes down to his lips. Slowly he leaned in. It was like a now or never situation. Luckily Magnus did the same and their lips meet in the middle. At first, it was more hesitant and careful, but quickly heated up when Alec pulled Magnus as close as possible in their position. Magnus carefully wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and grinned in the kiss.

This was great, Magnus never wanted to part from Alec ever again, but then they were surprised by a knock on the door, following with the smirking Raphael bending down to peek into the car.

They both jumped, Alec furiously blushing, trying to smoothen out the wrinkle in his shirt. Magnus just grinned and waved at Raphael.

“Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but Alec, it might be a good idea to enter the holy halls of our workplace,” Raphael reminded him with a smug face.

“Oh- er yeah. Just. I’ll be in in a second,” Alec stammered. Raphael just laughed and left.

Magnus grinned at Alec. He was just so damn cute when he was nervous.

“Well then, I don’t want to hold up from your work, handsome,” Magnus said with a wink.

“Right now I wouldn’t mind. Raphael will probably tease the shit out of me,” Alec laughed. Magnus just grinned and gave him another quick peck, making both of them beam.

“See you soon Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want to apologize for the use of the word booty. Apparently I just wrote it as a placeholder, but when I re-read it, I found it so ridiciously funny, that I let it stay.  
> Also, this was the last chapter of this. Next week I will post the epilogue and, well. That'll be it then. But don't worry, I'll post more Malec fics. This past week I posted 3 other things, so go check them out if you want.  
> Anyways, that's it from my side for today! Leave me a comment and tell me what you think!  
> You can also hit me up on tumblr if you have any promts for me!: magnus-loves-alexander.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which everything ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! I finally finished the epilogue. I'm sorry it took so much time, but hey! Here it is. I hope you enjoyed the ride and will come back for future fics! It's been a pleasure writing for you.♥

“You know, today would be a really great day to tell them,” Magnus said while putting on his purple bottom down.

“I know, I know and I also know I said it all the times before, but today I will tell them. I promise.” Alec walked over to help his boyfriend with the buttons and gently pressed a small peck on his lips.

“I hate lying to them. And today I _will_ tell them the truth.”

Magnus nodded and gently brushed over Alec’s messy curls.

-

 “So uhm mom, dad, there is something I wanted to tell you. Both of you. For a very long time now. And I… I hope you won’t be angry or anything,” Alec begun.

This was it. This was the moment when he would finally tell them. It had been going on for months, almost a year now and he just couldn’t continue this lie anymore. He knew his parents would probably be very angry about it, but this was Alec’s life and they will have to accept it if they want to be part of his life.

“Alec, honey. I thought you should know by now that we love you, all of you, no matter what. You can tell us anything,” Maryse said soothing, putting her hand on Alec’s shoulder and gently squeezing it. Robert nodded in agreement with a smile.

It was nice to hear those words from his parents, really nice, but that didn’t made it any easier.

“I – uhm, well I,” he looked over to Jace and Izzy who were standing a bit behind their parents, both of them giving him a thumbs up.

“I switched classes. I don’t study business economics anymore, but literature. I changed almost a year ago. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was afraid you’d be disappointed, because you wanted me to run the business in a few years, but that is just not my thing. I want to become a writer. And this might be surprising, because although I do indeed sometimes have troubles with expressing myself verbally, writing is completely different and I’m sorry that I’ve been hiding it for so long and – “

He stopped when his mother suddenly hugged him very tight. When she let go, she took his hand between hers and his dad put one hand on the small of Maryse’s back and one on Alec’s shoulder.

“Alec, calm down my boy. It’s alright,” Robert spoke with a smile.

“What, really?” Alec’s eyes grew wide.

“Yes of course. Alec, don’t worry about what will happen to the business, that doesn’t matter. Why didn’t you tell us honey? It sounded more dramatic than when you came out,” Maryse commented with a grin and kissed Alec’s cheek.

Izzy chuckled and looked over to Magnus who simply smiled at his boyfriend. She was glad that their parents were so understanding.

 

_She remembered the day when Alec came out. He was so nervous, walking up and down in her room. Afraid that they would be disappointed in him or that they would even throw him out. They knew that their parents loved them very much, but Alec was still on edge and somehow spread this fear onto his siblings._

_When they were seated around the dinner table, Max looking bored, waiting to go back playing with his toys, Alec was panicking. He took deep breaths and slowly formed the words._

_“Mom, Dad. I uh, there is something I have to, no, want to tell you,” Alec begun and fiddled with the hems of his shirt. It was okay to say it. It was nothing weird. It was part of who he was. And he hoped that his parents would accept them for who he really was. They have always been so understanding, but he feared that one day one of them would actually do something that would make them snap. He just hoped this wouldn’t be it._

_“I uh, I’m gay.”_

_Silence. Nobody said anything for a few seconds. And Alec felt like dying. He mentally prepared himself to pack his things and go to Raphael’s place when he heard his mother giggling. He looked up in shock and saw her grinning._

_“Oh really, are you? I didn’t expect that at all, honey,” Maryse said with a fake-shocked look on her face while Robert just snorted and softly hit her shoulder._

_It took Alec a second to realize what was actually happening right now._

_“What? Do you mean you, uh knew? All this time?” Alec asked shocked. “But you never said anything?”_

_“Of course we knew, sweetheart. We just thought that you have to accept it yourself first and that you would come talk to us when you’re ready,” Maryse explained and ruffled through Alec’s thick, messy hair._

_Alec wasn’t the only one that was relieved by the words of their mother. Jace and Izzy were also glad that their parents were so understanding and didn’t disown Alec._

“Alec, we are glad that you told us, although it was a little bit late,” Robert added with a small smile.

“Yes, I just, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lied to you. It’s just… You always have been so understanding. Always, whatever it was. I might have been afraid that this would be too much and that you would be disappointed that I gave up on it.”

“You didn’t give up, honey. You noticed that it wasn’t your passion and you followed your heart. And we are proud of you. We are proud of all of you children. We love you and always will. Never doubt that,” Maryse said with a smile and pulled her kids close into a sort of family hug, making Jace seemingly uncomfortable, but for his family’s sake he would endure it. Robert put a hand on her and Alec’s shoulders and pressed a small kiss on his wife’s temple.

Magnus watched the moment with his own smile. He was glad that Alec had such an understanding family. Maryse and Robert were really great parents and he was happy for Alec to have them. He always wished to have parents like them and now he actually kinda had them.

“Magnus, come here!” Robert interrupted his thoughts with a laugh. He looked at him and then to Maryse who gestured him to come and join the hug.

“Yes, please Magnus, otherwise this will never end,” Jace complained.

-

“I told you they would be okay with it, babe,” Magnus said with a grin as he unlocked the door to their apartment. _Their_ apartment, as in the apartment Magnus used to live alone in, but then Alec moved in 3 months ago and now it finally feels like home.

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Alec laughed and closed the door, before Chairman Meow could break out again, like he did last time when they had invited all three of Alec’s siblings over and then spend an hour to find that little shit again.

They settled on the dark blue velvet couch, Magnus loved to change the interior frequently which Alec was okay with, at this point he didn’t even bat an eye when Magnus came in with a new piece of furniture. Alec gently put his arms around Magnus’ body and pulled him closer. They shared a soft smile before their lips would meet for a gentle kiss.

“By the Angel, I love you so much,” Alec whispered, one hand running through his boyfriend’s’ gelled-up hair.

“And I love you,” Manus replied with a smile.

And right now, right there everything was perfect.

\---

“Daddy! Rafael and Madzie are plotting against me!” Max cried out, running to Alec and hiding behind his legs.

“That’s not true, I just wanted to show them something cool and it went wrong and accidently went into his direction! Don’t be such a drama queen, Blueberry,” Madzie giggled while picking up the remote of the mini helicopter and made it do a looping which made Max come out of hiding.

“Woah, that’s amazing!  Can you show me how you did it?” Max asked hesitantly.

“Of course!” And with that the two children ran into Max’ room again.

Rafael stayed back in the living room with Alec and hopped onto the couch after grabbing his favourite book about greek mythology. He read a few pages when he looked up and at Alec. He smiled.

“Daddy?” Alecs’ head shot up in surprise, but was quickly replaced with a smile.

“Yes my dear?”

“I love you Daddy,” Rafael said and it felt like this was the best day ever.

“Oh I love you too honey. So much,” Alec replied and squeezed the boy between his arms and chest. Both giggled as Alec ruffled the boy’s dark curls. When he let go, Rafe went back to his book and Alec started cooking dinner while grinning from ear to ear.

-

When Magnus entered the apartment a few minutes later he was greeted by all three whirlwinds running to him. He laughed and hugged and kissed them all, before making his way into the kitchen where Alec was currently cutting vegetables. Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec’s waist from behind.

“Hey angel,” he whispered into his husband’s ear.

“Hey yourself my darling,” Alec replied with a smile. He put down the knife and turned around in Magnus’ arms to kiss him.

“Guess what happened today.”

“What?” Magnus asked, one hand caressing Alec’s cheek.

“Rafe called me Daddy today. And said he loves me,” Alec beamed.

Rafael might be the oldest of the three children, but he was adopted only a few months ago after Alec had found him in front of his publisher’s building.

 

_He was late sending his latest chapter, so he decided to bring it to them in person and explain everything. That Madzie got sick and passed it on to Max. When he left the building, he saw a young boy sitting outside on the floor. Clothes ragged with a blanket that looked even worse. His heart sank to his stomach and he already knew what the situation was._

_“Hey there honey, are you alright? Where are your parents?” He had asked carefully as he squat down. The boy didn’t say a word._

_“Listen, I just wanna help you okay buddy?”_

_“My mommy once told me not to talk to strangers,” the boy finally said._

_“Oh, well that is true. You have a very clever mom. How about I get one of the police men from inside the building and they will help you to get back to your mommy?” Alec suggested._

_“Well, that would be a surprise if they could do that,” he muttered._

_“Why is that?”_

_“Because my parents are dead,” he sniffled._

 “He did?” Magnus asked happily, “I’m so glad he finally settled in,” he added.

“Yeah, me too.”

-

Alec and Magnus were sitting outside on the porch while Madzie and Rafael were helping Max built a sandcastle in the back-yard. They could hear the laughter and happy squeals from where they were sitting and smiled. That was something they did a lot more often since they met. Smile.

“I’m so happy Alec,” Magnus declared while looking at his husband.

“Me too Mags. Me too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have any last words about the fic? Let me know what you think! ♥


End file.
